Uncontrollable Desire
by 99rain99
Summary: Rin's having problems with his homeworks, so Yukio sends him to Bon's place to have him teach Rin but they end up doing something else... YAOI ALERT! BonXRin. Don't like, don't read! Others, enjoy


**Warnings: Yaoi(means boyXboy) +swearing. Don't like, don't read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Urges 3:<strong>

**Uncontrollable Desire**

''Brother how can you be so calm after these _grades?'' _Crap, Yukio was in a bad mood. Even if he was our teacher, he was _brutally _asking too much from me. I groaned at him and tried to focus on the shoujo manga I bought yesterday. Suddenly the book was taken away from me.

''HEY!'' I yelled at him but as I saw his darkened face, I decided that it was better to obey him and start doing my homeworsk. After couple of hours I was moaning desperately.

''Have a mercy on me, Yukio! I will never get this!'' I complained but my brother's eyes were glowing evilly. Suddenly my phone rang and lazily I answred:

''Yeah?'' I was a bit shocked to hear my _boyfriend's _voice, and suddenly my face went red which Yukio noticed. With a quick strike, he took the phone off from my hand and answered. ''Bon? It's nice that you keep contacting with my brother, but he needs to study!'' His voice was strict and even if I tried to snach the phone away, he kept speaking like nothing was bothering him.

''Hmm.. That is true, my brother really _needs _help... Okay, I accept but remember to wrok hard! I'll notice if you cheat!'' Then he returned the phone for me. I bared by fangs at him before answering.

''I'm sorry, Yukio is mad at me for-! To your place? Are you sure?'' _''Yeah... Yukio-sensei said that I can help you with your homeworks, but start packing! I don't want you to go out too late!' See you at 09pm!''_

I glanced over my brother and turned off the phone. ''Are you serious about me going to Bon's place? Aren't you always complaining about that I should be more careful with him?'' I asked trying to sound angry but he smirked at me.

''Well yeah, but maybe he can _really _teach you something. _He _is not the most stupidest one, you see...'' He teased me. I sighed and started packing things. I was a bit late as I set off stepping into the cold winter night. It was a bit cold but I had dressed well. I started walking in the route, and enjoyed the cold air. The night made me very excited. I started running. _''I can't wait to see him! Gotta hurry!'' _I thought happily while running.

I didn't notice the ice covered by the snow and of course I fell onto the ice hard ground. ''Ouch! Damnit!'' I cursed and stood up from the snow that had made my jeans and back wet. I shivered, it was _cold. _I was bleeding a bit from my knee, but the wound was healing quickly. My clothes were dirty though. I noticed that I was a bit late so I continued running. As I arrived at the door suddenly I hesitated, but knocked. Almost suddenly a pair of strong hands grapped me and pulled me in to a warm embrace. ''RIN!'' He yelled. I was too shocked to move. Bon squeezed me hard and he was still trembling. Then he pulled me away and shook me roughly by my shoulders.

''NEVER! Never do that again! You can't just be this late without saying anything! I tried your phone million times but you didn't aswer, I was so afraid that something had happened!'' In his eyes were filled by pure relief, so I smiled.

''Yeah.. I'm sorry..'' I murmured and kissed him. Bon could be a bit overdominate sometimes, worrying about small things but it was somehow cute. I wasn't badly late, but enough to make him worry. Our kissing made me dizzy, and it had made my tail uncomfortly moving inside my shirt but I had to keep it hidden because Bon didn't know a thing about me being a demon.

It was embarrassing but I and Bon took a bath together since my clothes were soaking wet and dirty. When I told him that I had fallen by the ice, he instantly required that I should wash myself that I didn't cath a cold. He washed my hair while I sat my eyes close. My tail was hidded in my towel that I never took off but it was trembling in pleasure as his long fingers rubbed my head. ''Hey Rin..'' He suddenly asked and I purred back in aswer. His hands had stopped.

''Now when I think of it... you've seen me completely naked many times but...'' I forze. Oh no, this wasn't going to lead to anything good. ''Why do you always order me out when you're washing yourself or never take a shower with us? Is there something bothering you..?'' He was hiding his real aim but he had a bit of truth in his words. In other words: He wanted to see me and second: he was asking now why. I sighed and turned to face him.

''I'm not...'' _''A human...'' _I wanted to finish but I couldn't.. It was the actual reason why I had never let him go too far, so we had never had sex even if we _both _wanted it. _''But how? How can I have a sex with him when I have my tail?'' _I screamed inside my thoughts desperately trying to figure something out.

I washed the soap away when he was suddenly pinning me to the wall. He licked my shoulder and I moaned but suddenly his hand was on my ass squeezing tighly. I gasped and tried to get away but he held me tightly.

''Bon..'' I gave a warning to him which usually made him stop if he was going too far but now he only smirked. ''You want it as much as I do...'' He whispered into my ear and made me gasp. Now his hand slipped in my towel lifting it.

''NO!'' I screamed and suddenly with a burst of rage I pushed him away. He almost fell to the hard floor but kept his balance. His face was astonished as he looked at me. I was breathing heavily like I had ran, my face was full of horror that melted soon into a shock. I didn't know what to say and my legs almost gave in. Suddenly he was in front of me. I waited for a touch that never came. I opened my eyes and found him studying me. Then he laughed.

''Okay I get it hothead!'' He said and played with my hair. When I had washed his back and we got out, he tried to act as he wasn't disappointend but he couldn't hide it. I felt my own needs throbbing painfully in my pants. _''Oh God... I WANT to do it! But how to do it without him noticing my tail? Argh!'' _I fought in my thoughts as we did our homeworks. It was a bit awkward, him being so close trying to get the knowleadge into my thick head. I was biting the pen with boredom.

''I'll never get this!'' I yelled in anger. I hated the homework Yukio gave us. It was too complex.

Bon was a teen genius, he was pretty smart and had no problems with homework. He laughed at me and pocked my head playfully. ''But you're so cute even if you're dumb...'' He suddenly said and blushed. I smiled at him and didn't even complain abot the words 'cute' or 'dumb' I started biting on the pen deeply in my thoughts. I licked the tip of it caressing it roughly. I didn't realize Bon watching me. When I was about to take the head in my mouth again, a hand stopped me.

''Bon?'' I asked as he suddenly pressed me to the floor. He smirked evilly and kissed my hand. ''When you do that it's impossible for me to focus...'' He muttered and kissed my fingers now before taking them into his mouth. I gasped. The feeling of his wet flesh licking and sucking my fingers made me so hard and he noticed as he kept staring at my face. He let go of my wet fingers to kiss me. He pushed me to lean onto the bed and himself almost sat in my lap. With his skillfull fingers he started touching my neck and lowered them all the time. Then he looked at me begging.

''Can I take your shirt off?'' He asked calmly. The blood rushed into my head. My tail was right under it. He saw my face change and he sighed. Then he kissed me again lifting me to sit in his lap. He embraced me tightly. He nuzzled my neck and made me purr like a some freaking cat.

''Rin.. You know I want to touch you so much... yet I know you're hiding something under your clothes I can tell..'' I froze and he noticed my tenseness. He let go but kept me in his lap. His face was serious now. ''Rin... if you don't let me see you, just bind my eyes! I can't take this! I wanna make you mine, completely...'' At that moment as his words sank into my heart I loved him. It wasn't only the desire or curiousness to know how it felt to be loved, but now my heart was so warm... so warm it could _burn! _

Slowly I started to undone my necktie and gently kissed both his eyes as he closed them. I bind them carefully and watched that he didn't see a thing. He smirked at me resting his hands on my ass. Then slowly I pulled my shirt off and watched out my tail, positioning it to line straight with my back. ''No matter what... don't touch my back...'' I muttered him and he laughed.

''So, I can touch everything else?'' He whispered smoothly into my sensitive ears making me gasp. Slowly he his hands started to wander around my chest exploring every bit of it. My breath was stolen as, he made me so hot and soon the room was filled with soft moans. He nibbled my left nipple with his teeths and caressing the other with his fingers.

''Mmmhh..'' I held out a moan and he smirked. He licked and sucked my skin leaving red marks that would fade soon and I wondered how to explain that to him that his work was meaningless. He held me by my shoulders as if he was afraid that I'd escape. He smirked at me and kissed my abdomen making me gasp loudly. I clung onto his back desperately feeling every touch he made on my burning skin. Then he was at my dickey. He hesitated a moment like asking a permission. I lowered myself to kiss him. ''You may touch it Suguro-kun...'' I said his real name making him blush. ''As you wish my love...'' And with those words he gently pressed his hand on my throbbing crotch. He rubbed it with his palm making me squeack in pleasure. As he wanted to hear more of me, he started pressing on it with his own hardness.

''S-suguro!'' I moaned and lifted my hips but he pressed me down completely pleased by my actions.

''Shh.. you'll get it soon...'' He said huskily and frozed for a moment to take his shirt off. Now he was only wearing his boxers. His strong chest rose slowly by his beating heart. It was so warm, his body heat. I studied every curve and muscle he had before he continued stroking me. ''It's almost time Rin..'' He whispered and took my boxers away lifting it teasingly. I moaned as the fresh air touched my manhood soaked by precum. I trembled all over as he playfully played with it by his fingers not really touching it.

''Bon... Please...'' I moaned and he smirked. I could feel his eyes locked on me even if he saw nothing. So damn _exciting! _

''Please... what?'' He said whispering it into my ear licking it. I shivered again as he caressed the tip of it. ''Oh... Please touch me more!'' I kissed him desperately, deeply and voice filled with desire as I commanded him to continue his doings.

He started to stroke me with hard pulls my precum filling his hands making the room fill with wet dirty sounds. ''Rin... uh.. your voice makes me so hard...'' He moaned huskily as I was on the edge of coming. I saw stars, it felt so good! My tail was trembling under me painfully wanting to cling onto something but I forced it down by my weight.

''S-stop... i'll come if you do!'' I screamed in extacy and his hand stopped. He licked the wet liquid in his hand before starting to take his underwear away. I stopped his hands with my trembling ones. ''Can I...?'' I asked my voice low by moans. He smiled at me and sat down on the bed and I still stading took slowly his pants away revealling his big proud dick. I smirked at him and knelt between his legs. He let out a surprised moan as i took it in my hands and licked the tip of it. He bucked his hips closer to me wanting me to take it in my mouth but I teasingly closed it. His face was flushed, his hands were trembling as he pressed them on my hair.

''Rin... Rin please...'' He groaned and squeezed my hair harshly. ''..I'll make it good for you, Bon...'' I said and stroked him while speaking. I returned to his hard dick and started licking. It was big so i wondered if it fit my motuh but as I first tried the tip taking it in my mouth, I heard him groaning his fingernails pressing on my hair as he came. It was so quick that the cum filled my mouth and my face.

''Rin...!'' He whispered my name. His voice was sexily low, and his dick was wet by his cum. I smirked at him. ''You bad boy! You came without me giving you a permission...'' But it didn't matter, he was still hard. I came to sit in his lap again and kissed him giving him a taste of himself. Suddenly his hand slipped lower and touched my entrance. His wet fingers felt so good on my hole as he started to prepare me.

First he slipped one then another. At that moment I tensed a bit but got used to it soon. As he thrust the third finger he reached my special spont inside and he made me moan. He grinned and kissed me. He started to finger fuck me roughly making me moan so loudly. I was sitting in his lap while he fucked my ass with his fingers. With every thrust he hitted that spot inside me making me almost cum. I had hardened so much and he himself too. Then he took the fingers away and I moaned in disappoinment. He kissed my forehead and gripped on my tighs pressing himself onto my ready hole.

''Don't worry... it'll feel so good...'' And with those words he started pressing. He was huge I had to admid, and me being a virgin didn't help at all. It hurt, but as he was fully in I slowly got used of it. He kissed me on my shoulders and neck and pat my head as I shivered. ''Are you alright?'' He whispered and I kissed him in response. He gave a little thrust as experiement and both of us trembled in shock. It was so good! It gave me vibrations all over and I ordered him to move.

He started to thrust in slowly filling the room with dirty voices as our wet bodies slammed together. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed in pure pleasure and he couldn't resist it. He threw me on the soft matress and started banging onto me roughly.

''It feeells so goood, Bon!'' I screamed and he groaned and slammed himself into me with all he had. We were so close... so darn close. ''Uh..Rin...!'' He moaned and came onto me filling my hole with his warm seed. He thrust in couple of times and stroked my manhood making me come almost right away. We panted hard and he pulled away. We laid together in the soft cushion breathing hard him resting on he hugged me so tightly I gasped for breath. __

_**''I love you Rin...'' **_

_By those words... My body completely lit on fire. It filled my empty shells by warm gentle fire lit by him. His love was so warm... I loved it and loved him. Oh how I wanted to have him become mine! But how could I..? When I was a demon? What if he knew that I was the son of Satan? Would he still keep loving me? Still.. I loved him so much._

I smiled at him. _So this was the feeling when someone really loved you? _I hugged him back and kissed him.

''Yeah, love you too...''

**-End**

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: I actually took this piece from my other fic i'm writing and made it into a oneshot. Still, I kinda like this pairing ! Tell me if I can make it better, it'd a great help for me! Anyway, thanks for reading :)<br>**


End file.
